Never Had A Doubt, Now I'm Going Crazy
by paranorama-alchemy
Summary: Sequel to Come One, Come All. Did Lexi really stop cutting? Are her and Alex going to get their 'happily ever after' or will Lexi's past stop that from happening? An All Time Low fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**You guys have been waiting, and here it is! The sequel of "Come One, Come All" I hope you all enjoy it, I actually really like this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

6 Years Later

"I don't know," I sighed, looking at the pictures of the two different flower arrangements, "babe, what do you think?"

Alex tore his gaze away from the T.V in the front lounge and walked over to where Zack and I were sitting in the tour bus kitchenette.

"I don't know," he mumbled, pushing his now semi-blond hair out of his eyes.

"Can you just pick one?" Zack asked us, rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, the roses," Alex replied, pulling me into his lap.

"Good choice," I said, patting his arm. "Hey Zack, when can we look at dresses?"

Jack and Rian laughed and I shot them a glare.

"What?" Jack asked, still chuckling.

"Nothing," I replied, flipping him off.

Alex smirked and kissed my forehead, "whatever you want," he whispered in my ear, and I shivered.

Zack cleared his throat, "in a couple of stops we're going to be in New York, we can look then."

"Can we go sightseeing? And try to climb the Empire State Building?" Jack asked, jumping up and down.

"No," we all shouted, laughing when Jack started to pout.

"Speaking of shows," Rian said, "we have one in an hour, let's go." He opened the bus door and everyone started to get off.

"That means you have to get off me," Alex stated, trying to gently push me off of his lap. I laughed and quickly pressed my lips to his before I got off.

"C'mon, I gotta go find Vinny," I said, taking Alex's hand and leading him off of the tour bus.

Alex walked me to the merch tent, then wrapped his arms around my waist. He was leaning in to kiss me when Matt Flyzik, interrupted us.

"Can we help you?" I asked him.

"Yes, your fiancée has sound check," he replied, pulling Alex away from me.

"Have a good show," I called to him, hoping over the merch table and starting to place shirts on the table.

Vinny came a half an hour later, and helped me finish setting up.

"So," he said, sitting on his lawn chair and watching the guys perform sound check, "this tour has barely started and I'm already tired of it."

"What? I thought you loved Bamboozle," I said, looking at him.

"I do, but we haven't had any days off, so I bored," he explained, shrugging.

"I wish I could be bored, it seems I never have any free time," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Well you are planning a wedding," he smirked, and gave me a high-five.

"Zack is the wedding planner," I corrected him, laughing.

"Yeah that is weird," he replied, "and here come the kids." He pointed to the thousands of teenagers that started to pour into the outdoor arena.

"Here we go," I said, standing up from my lawn chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, not to rush you guys or anything, but no one's entered a make-out scene for "This Could Be All That I've Waited For" yet. Take as long as you need, but I'm kinda curious to read them, so PLEASE write one, I'm begging you right now. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Alex, will you please tell me?" I whined, batting my eyelashes.

"Wow," Jack said, watching me, "I never thought I'd see the day that Lexi Conners begged for something."

I laughed, "I only beg when I get curious, and normally," I turned to Alex, "it works."

"It's cute, it doesn't work on me, but..." Alex smiled crookedly at me.

"You suck," I replied, walking out of the back lounge of the bus to go sit with Zack and Rian, who were in the front lounge.

"He still won't tell you?" Rian asked, moving over so I could sit with him on the couch.

"Nope," I sighed. "Anyway what are you guys going to do on our first day off? Sorry Alex and I are leaving you, by the way."

"We're going to hang out with Forever The Sickest Kids, play video games, and stuff like that," Zack replied, "you guys are going to the party tonight, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it," Alex said, him and Jack walking into the room.

"Alright, well when are we leaving for this 'secret'?" I asked, making finger-quotes around 'secret.'

"In an hour," he replied, sitting at the dinner table.

"Okay," I sighed, "I'm going to go get ready then."

"See ya," the guys said, turning on the T.V. I rolled my eyes and went to my bunk to find some clothes. I picked out my black skinny jeans, and yellow Kill Brand shirt, then I went into the bathroom to get into the shower.

I have to admit something, I haven't stopped cutting. I did, for a year, but then I felt numb and depressed again. I cut on my wrists, still, but lately I have also started cutting on my stomach, because the blood doesn't gush as much. Although, I do have two scars on my stomach, and I'm constantly afraid someone's going to find them.

I didn't cut today, though, not enough time to.

So I jumped out of the shower and got dressed, quickly blow drying my hair, because I wouldn't have to straighten it.

"Leix!" Alex yelled, and started banging on the bathroom door.

I opened it, "I'm ready, gosh."

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I'm excited."

"Me too," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck, "so can we go?"

"Yeah, c'mon," he started to pull me off of the bus.

"We'll see you guys at eight," I screamed, closing the bus door.

Alex opened the door to our rented Escalade, and I got it. In the backseat there was a picnic blanket, and a wooden basket.

I smiled, and sighed. Alex was, without a doubt, the sweetest guy in the world, and I've been lying to him for five years about cutting.

~!~

We pulled up a small lake, that was surrounded by thousands of flowers.

I got out and my breath was taken away at the picturesque scene, "Alex, this is, wow."

"I know," he replied, leading me into the meadow. He stopped walking when we reached the water side, "wait here."

"Okay," I said, laying on my back, facing the crystal clear water.

Alex came back carrying the basket and the blanket, and he laid them out.

"Come here," he said, patting the spot next to him. I smiled and cuddled up next him, laying my head on his chest. "And now for the surprise." He pulled out sandwiches from the basket, and a small, portable DVD player.

"Oh my God, Alex," I gushed, hugging him, "you are so sweet."

He blushed and pressed play, and my favorite movie came on, Romeo and Juliet, the one with Leonardo Dicaprio.

I started eating, trying to blink back the tears that were springing into my eyes.

~!~

"Aw," I said when the movie ended, "thank you."

"Anything for you," he whispered, leaning down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I slowly fell onto my back, the flowers surrounding us. Alex nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue roam my mouth. I slipped my hands under his shirt, running my hands over his muscles. Alex pulled my shirt over my head, and I froze. Would he see the scars?

Alex realized I had stopped kissing him and he pulled away from me, worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to come with a good excuse, "oh, it's just we should leave soon, you know? I'm sure we're already late for the party."

"Ugh," he groaned, "I forgot." He got up and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"Thanks," I said, and I picked up my shirt, slipping it back on.

Alex packed up the basket and we started walking back to the car, hand in hand.

I stopped at my door, "Alex, I can't thank you enough for today, it was one of the best days of my life."

"No problem," he replied, kissing me one more time, before he opened the door for me.

I smiled and got in, wondering how I got lucky enough to get Alex.

~!~

When we pulled up to the party it seemed like every band on the tour was here, most of them very drunk.

Alex and I walked over to Jack, who was drinking water, and talking with some girl with brown hair.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Alex asked, walking over to Jack.

"Good your here, okay. Rian, Zack," Jack shouted, waving the two guys over. "Okay everyone, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Heather."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Hi," Heather squeaked, holding out her hand.

"Hey," I replied, taking it and shaking it, Alex did the same. "Um, Jack, a word," I said, pulling him away from Heather.

"What?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How long have you two been dating? How are you positive she even likes you?" I yelled at him, my voice getting higher as I spoke.

"Listen, Lexi. Just because I haven't known her for six years, doesn't mean I can't date her," Jack snapped, "and she likes me, trust me on that one."

"Fine, I just hope you're right," I replied, stalking past him. "Sorry about that," I said to Heather and the guys.

"No problem," Heather said, "so you're Lexi?"

"Yep," I answered her.

"So you guys are engaged then?" She asked, smiling.

"Yep," Alex replied, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I smiled and leaned into him.

"So how'd you two meet?" Rian asked, arching his eyebrow.

"I met her a month ago at a show, and she was really cool. We went out for coffee a couple of times, and we just ended up dating," Jack explained, taking Heather's hand.

"That's cool," I replied, "wanna go get drinks?" I asked Alex, and he nodded.

Once we were a good distance away we started talking.

"I don't trust her," I stated, grabbing a water from the cooler.

"Me either, but we can't tell Jack that, let's just see what happens okay?" Alex asked me, looking me in the eye.

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know what'll make you happy," Alex said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the makeshift dance floor. It was just a bunch of big stereos connected to a boom box, but people had started to dance near it, so Alex and I just made our way to the middle of the floor.

"Okay, this does help," I said, shaking my hips to the song. Alex smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

The song changed, and I groaned, a slow song came on.

Alex smiled and started moving us in a small circle, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I almost laughed when we accidentally ran into the lead singer of Mercy Mercedes, who was dancing with his girlfriend.

"Our dancing at the wedding is going to suck," Alex laughed.

"It is," I agreed, starting to laugh as well. "It's fun though."

"That's very true," Alex replied, trying to spin me. It was an epic fail though, and I fell into some guys back.

"Alex, I love you, but we need to stop dancing," I said, pulling him away from the dance floor.

"Yeah," he sighed, "sorry."

"It's not your fault," I replied, "wanna go back to the bus?"

"Yeah, I'm tired," he said, "wanna ride?"

I smiled, "yeah."

Alex bent down and I climbed onto his back, laying my head on his shoulder.

When we got onto the bus, Rian was already there, who was staring at his phone, blank-faced.

"Hey," I whispered, sitting down next to him and rubbing his back.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"How you holding up, man?" Alex asked, sitting across from us.

"I'll be fine," Rian replied, "there are other fish in the sea."

"That's the spirit!" I yelled, giving him a high-five.

"Can we talk about something else?" Rian inquired, frowning.

"Yeah, what do you think about Heather?" I asked him, wondering if he felt the same thing Alex and I did.

"Weird," he replied, "like, she acts really fake. I say we keep an eye on her," he replied, looking at Alex and I.

"Sounds good," Alex yawned, "now can we please go to bed, I'm tired."

"Fine," I grumbled, getting up from the couch, "night, Rian."

"Night," he called after us.

I sighed and slid into the bunk, grateful Alex and I had a bottom bunk. Alex got in after me and shut the curtain. I laid my head on his chest and started playing with fingers.

"Love you," Alex whispered in my ear, closing his eyes.

"Love you, too," I whispered back, starting to fall asleep in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or ant other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Jack yelled, pounding on all of our bunks.

I sat up, slowly, that way I wouldn't hit my head on the ceiling of the bunk, and tried to climb over Alex, that way I could kill Jack. No one, not even Alex, messed with my sleep.

"Calm," Alex warned me, pulling me back onto the mattress.

"You guys! Wake the fuck up!" Jack screamed, starting to shove our curtains aside.

"Dude, if you wanna live, you will not come near this bunk!" Alex shouted, pulling me against his body.

"Let me kill him," I growled, trying to wriggle out of Alex's arms, he wasn't letting me go.

"You guys! Something's wrong!" Jack yelled, and Alex let him move our curtain aside.

"What's wrong Jack?" I asked him, pressing my face into Alex's shoulder.

"I can't find Heather," he whispered, sticking his head inside our bunk.

"Well next time check for notes, she left one on the counter, she said "she'll be back soon, she went into town to get some things before we left," Rian said, handing the note to Jack.

This time Alex didn't restrain me when I jumped over him and climbed out of the bunk. I jumped onto Jack's back and started to tickle him, right under his rib cage. He threw me onto the couch, then started to tickle me.

"Jack, stop!" I screamed, clutching my side.

"Say you love me," he demanded, still tickling me.

"I love you," I gasped.

"Say you'll dump Alex so I can marry him" he replied, laughing.

"You can have him," I laughed, and Jack let me up. "Thanks."

"You can have him?" Alex repeated, crossing his arms over his chest, "nice to know I'm loved. Real nice."

"But Alex, we get to be together!" Jack shouted, running over to his best friend and hugging him.

"And you get to marry him," Zack said, walking into the front lounge and sitting beside me on the couch.

"Lucky me," I mumbled, smiling.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Rian asked Alex and Jack, hopping out of his bunk.

"No," Alex replied, walking away from Jack, "from Lexi yes, but Jack, no."

"Haha," I laughed, "I'm more special than Jack."

"Fine," Jack pouted, "I'll find a new secret lover."

"A new what?" Heather asked, walking onto the bus.

We all erupted into laugher, while Heather stood there, not looking amused.

I swallowed my giggles, "it was a joke Heather, we were talking about Alex and Jack."

"Well I don't care," she snapped, "it wasn't funny."

"Oh," Alex sighed, "Zack, Lexi, can we go into the back?"

"I'll come with," Rian said, following us and shutting the door.

"What the fuck?" I inquired, looking at the guys.

"Bitch," Alex whistled, staring at the door.

"Someone's on a short leash," Rian stated, "listen you can them yelling."

"No Rian," I said, "as much we don't like her, it doesn't give us right to eavesdrop on them, okay guys?"

"Fine," they all grumbled, flopping down onto the couch.

"Good," I sighed, then I laid on the floor, by everyone's feet.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Zack asked, turning on the T.V.

"Yeah," I replied, "can someone hand me a pillow?"

"Why are you on the floor anyway?" Alex inquired, handing me a fluffy pillow.

"I'm not sure," I replied, "just felt like it."

The guys laughed, then looked at each other. They all grabbed pillows and blankets and joined me on the floor, all of us cuddling together.

"You all are so weird," I said, "but I still love you guys."

"We love you too," Rian and Zack answered, and Alex kissed me on the lips.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" Jack asked us, walking in, Heather standing behind him.

"We're going to watch a movie, and Lexi was on the floor, so we laid down with her," Alex explained.

"Okay," Jack replied, then laid on my back.

"It's a good thing your light, or else you might've killed me," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Jack," Heather said, sitting on the couch. Jack got off of me and laid on the couch, wrapping his arms around Heather's waist.

Alex and I shared a look, then turned our attention to the T.V, where "The Little Mermaid" was coming on.

"A Disney movie? Really?" Heather asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Disney rocks, don't like it, don't watch it," Alex snapped, glaring at her.

"Fine, c'mon Jack, we'll watch a normal movie," Heather said, leaving the room. "Jack!"

"Coming!" He called, staring at the T.V before leaving the room and joining his girlfriend.

~!~

"Hey guys!" Matt called, leaning in the doorway of the back lounge, "show time."

"Aw," Alex and I whined, getting up.

"Deal with it," Matt stated, "but I'll cut you a deal Lexi, you don't have to work the merch tent today."

"Thanks Flyzik," I said, hugging him. "So I just have to watch the show?"

"Yeah, and stay with Heather," Matt replied, "she seems nice."

"She's a bitch," Zack laughed, "have fun with that Lexi."

"You all suck," I announced, walking off of the bus, hand-in-hand with Alex.

"Sorry Lexi," Rian mumbled, "it's just one day, though."

"That's true," I agreed, walking backstage.

Heather was already there, her and Jack leaning over the metal railing that overlooked the stage.

"Hey," I said, walking up next to her.

"We have to go do sound check," Alex announced, wrapping his arms around my waist, "love you."

I turned around, "love you, too." We kissed for a minute, then Alex ran downstairs, the band following after him.

"How cool is all the publicity we get?" Heather asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Um, actually, we don't get a lot. I mean every once in a while you get a picture with the guys, but to tell you the truth, you don't want it. We, the girlfriends, are labeled whores a lot of the time. I mean the guys fans are awesome, and so loving, but sometimes they tend to not like the girls. You should've seen the fan response when they found out Alex and I got engaged," I explained, laughing.

"Well I'll change that," Heather mumbled, and I don't think she knows I heard her.

"What's up!" Alex yelled into his mic, walking on stage.

Heather and I effectively stopped our conversation, and the only time I heard her make a noise during their set was when Jack pointed out hot girls or played with the bras thrown on stage.

Oh boy, I thought, she's going to go try and change Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

** Lexi POV

"Awesome show guys!" I congratulated the band as they exited the stage and walked over to where Heather and I were standing. Alex ran to me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Alexander William Gaskarth , put me down now!" I yelled at Alex, hitting his back.

"Lexi Marie Conners, no," he replied, laughing, starting to walk away from the backstage.

"Alex," I whined, "please."

"Nope, deal with it," he said, kissing my cheek and leading everyone out to the tour bus.

"You guys are going to take showers, right?" Heather asked, looking the boys up and down.

"At some point, Lexi tells us we're sexy when we're covered in sweat," Jack explained, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Really?" Heather inquired, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, at least I think so," I said, blushing. Zack and Rian laughed, making me blush harder, and I flipped them off.

"So future Gaskarth," Jack called to me, "what do you wanna do tonight? I hear we leave this place in the morning."

"Party," I shouted, "I bet I can drink more than more you," I teased Jack.

"Oh really?" He challenged me, "fine. Loser has to go one day without kissing their boyfriend or girlfriend."

"Don't punish me," Alex whined, "I did nothing to you."

"Fine, loser has to drink something that they," I pointed to Rian, Zack, and Alex, "make."

Jack grinned, "deal."

"Lexi, I'm not going to go take it easy on you," Alex warned me, opening up the bus door.

"I knew you wouldn't, now can you please put me down?" I begged him, kissing his neck, hoping that would sway his decision.

"On one condition," Alex said, then he whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes at his proposition, "pig, but I'll do it," I groaned.

"Okay," Alex replied, setting me on the floor and grabbing my hand, "we're going to go take a shower, see you guys in a bit."

"Have fun!" Jack yelled, and I smirked at him, dragging Alex into the bathroom.

~!~

Alex and I got out of the shower and I pulled out the Chi flat iron and plugged it in, knowing my hair would need it.

I got dressed in a black strapless tank top, that had gemstones all over it, and white skinny jeans. I would put on my Converse later.

Alex got dressed in one of his button-ups and black skinny jeans, but he was quiet while we were getting ready. A very rare occurrence for him.

We both straightened out hair, and before we left the bathroom I slipped my engagement ring onto my finger, (I never wore it while working because I was afraid I might loose it.) I looked at the ring and smiled at the simplicity of the ring. It was gold band, with I love you engraved on it, and then white diamond in the center. It wasn't a huge diamond, which I was happy with, but it was still big enough to catch people's eyes.

Alex opened the door for me, smiling when he saw the ring, and we walked into the front lounge.

"Have a nice shower?" Zack asked us, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you guys," Alex sighed, "anyway we're going to go watch T.V, none of you bother us unless your dying."

"That just means their going to make out," I heard Jack say, and I closed the door to the back lounge.

Alex was sitting on the couch, starting into space, so I sat on his lap, making him face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, getting serious.

"Nothing, tired," he replied, shrugging.

I raised my eyebrow, "tired?"

"Ugh, fine. But don't hate me for asking this, okay?" Alex inquired, and I nodded my head, "your stomach looked really creepy, so," he looked me in the eyes, "you're not still cutting, are you?"

Panic alarms we off inside my head, but I kept it cool, trying not show him that I was freaking out. "Alex, those are from when I went into the crowd a couple of weeks ago, the bar dug into my skin and bruised me."

"Oh thank God," he sighed, "sorry, I just wanted to make sure."

"You have nothing to worry about," I lied, "I'm fine."

"Good," he replied, grinning, "I love you."

"Love you, too," I said, leaning in to kiss him. Alex kissed me back, and I moved so that I was straddling him, Alex wrapped his arms around my waist and reconnected our lips. I started undo Alex's shirt buttons when I heard the door open.

"I so told you!" Jack screamed, walking in, "they were making out!"

"And that means you should leave," Alex said, looking at Jack.

"We're at the bar, that's the only reason I came in here," Jack replied, "trust me, no one in their right mind would come back here without a reason."

"Jerk," I mumbled, getting off of Alex, "you going down," I stated, stalking past Jack and running off of the bus.

"We gotta make this fair," Rian stated, walking into the club, "so I'm going to order for you."

"Okay," I replied, "Jack where's Heather?"

"She stayed on the bus," Jack answered, pulling out a seat at the bar for me.

"Oh," I said, sitting down, "well we'll this extra fun to make up for it."

"Sounds good," Jack whispered, "anyway, Rian c'mon let's start this."

"Good luck," Alex said, sitting next to me.

"Here you go," the bartender said, setting drinks down in front of us. I didn't bother to ask what it was, I just downed it, and waited for Rian to order another round.

~!~

"Oh shit, sorry," A girl said, after she bumped into my back.

"It's fine," Alex replied, "I don't think she noticed."

"I notice," I slurred, "she hit me right after that guy started to dance with a mop." I pointed to a guy on the dance floor.

"Sweetie that's a girl," Alex corrected me, stroking my back, "Rian can we just end this contest, their both wasted."

"Fine, just let them have this last one," Rian said, handing me and Jack a shot glass.

I drank it, then laid my head on the bar countertop, glad the drinking contest was over.

"What's your name?" Jack asked the girl who ran into me, who was still standing by us, looking awestruck.

"Katie," she stammered, "and your Jack Barakat."

"Barakitten," I said, using my nickname for him.

Katie laughed nervously then looked at all of us, "so your All Time Low."

"In the flesh," Alex said, grabbing my hand, "and this is my fiancé, Lexi."

"Mhm," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"You hot," Jack stated, looking Katie up and down.

"Thanks," he blushed, and brushed her brunette bangs out of her eyes.

Katie was short, looking to be around five foot, but you could tell she was nice person, just by the way that she smiled, it was natural, not forced. She was wearing a yellow halter top and demin skinny jeans, with Nike dunks. She had shoulder-length hair, which she had curled, and angled bangs.

"So you were having a contest?" She asked us, looking at Jack and I.

"Yeah, we should probably get them back to the bus, can you help?" Zack asked, both him and Rian picking Jack up and wrapping their arms around him.

"Sure," Katie answered, what do I have to do?"

"Just open the doors," Alex replied, picking me up bridal-style.

Katie did as she was told, and we invited her into our tour bus, Rian saying that he didn't want her to walk home alone, and that could spend the night with us.

Zack had found another note from Heather, which said she was spending the night in a hotel because she didn't want to deal with the hangover's in the morning.

"Bed," I whined to Alex, who was holding me up.

"Yeah," he agreed, "night guys."

I climbed into bed and Alex followed me, I laid on my side and Alex wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled against him and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you like it!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story **

******Review!**

******

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Ugh," I moaned, rolling over in bed, clutching my aching head. "How much did I drink last night?"

"A lot," Alex whispered, rubbing my back, "but this should help." He handed me an aspirin bottle and a glass of water.

"You're the best," I said, taking the medicine, "how's Jack?"

Alex's face scrunched up, "you're a lot nicer than he is."

I laughed a little, then laid my head on his shoulder. Alex kissed my forehead, then handed me a pair of his black Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"Thanks," I mumbled, putting them on. I got changed into a old baggy t-shirt of Alex's and some basketball shorts, then I crawled out of the bunk.

Alex pulled me over to the couch in the front lounge and I sat on his lap, both of us holding hands.

Zack and Rian came out a little bit later, and Zack turned on the stove, starting to cook pancakes. Rian sat beside Alex and I and started to read a book.

"Good morning," a girl said, climbing out of Jack's bunk and sitting down at the kitchen table. I blinked, she looked to nice to have agreed to sleep with Jack, so who the hell was she?

"Lexi this is Katie," Alex said, pointing to the girl, "you met her last night, but I don't think you remember."

"No," I agreed, "it's nice to meet you! But I have to ask," I paused and looked at Jack's bunk, "did you sleep with him?"

Katie laughed, "no."

"That does not sound like Jack," I mumbled, "how drunk were we?"

"Let's say very," Zack replied, handing all of plates with pancakes stacked on them.

"Well I blame you," I said, looking at Rian, "you ordered for us."

"Stop talking," Jack growled, shuffling into the lounge, "your killing me." I cracked a smile and threw Jack the aspirin bottle.

"That should help, they're extra strength," I said, biting into my pancakes.

"So Katie, who are you?" Zack asked, bluntly.

"I'm a photographer, and I live here, in Pennsylvania. I have to admit I love your band," she blushed.

"That's cool," Rian said, "so photography?"

"Yeah," Katie answered, "I love it. But I'm only working in the Sear's photography studio, I haven't made it big yet."

"We can fix that," Alex offered, "wanna be our photographer? We don't have one, but we've always wanted one."

"Are you serious?" Katie screamed, "hell yes!"

"Welcome to the All Time Low family, where our motto is: fuck it all. You must live it by it," Jack chuckled.

"You get use to him, trust me," I said, looking at Katie.

"You know, we leave in an hour, shouldn't Heather be getting here soon?" Alex asked, looking at the bus door.

"Yeah, I'll go call her," Jack said, walking to the back lounge.

"How far away do you live from here?" I asked Katie.

"Pretty far," she replied, "why?"

"Well, we're not going to have time for you to go home and pack, so your going to have to share clothes with me," I explained, getting off of Alex and heading to my suitcase.

"It's fine, you'll have tons to choose from, she always steals our clothes," Alex said, looking at me.

"Here," I said, handing Katie some skinny jeans and tank top.

"Thanks," she replied, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back, then she disappeared into the bathroom.

"How sweet is she?" I gushed, sitting back down next to Alex.

"She's awesome," Alex agreed, and Zack nodded his head.

"Who's awesome?" Heather demanded, walking onto the bus.

"Katie," we all said, simultaneously.

"She's our new photographer," Alex added, "and she'll be on the tour with us."

"And your okay with this?" Heather screamed, glaring at me, "she's just trying to steal them!"

"No she's not," I argued, "she's a good person."

"Fine," Heather grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You know what, Heather," I started, and Alex slapped his hand over my mouth.

"We're going to go plan, c'mon Zack, Ri you can come," Alex finished for me, picking me up and carrying me to the back lounge.

"I thought you told us to be nice?" Zack asked, closing the door.

"She's a bitch, she deserves to be treated like one," I grumbled, sitting on the couch.

"Lexi," Rian sighed, "she is. Just play nice, sooner or later Jack's going to dump her and then we don't have to worry about her. In the meantime, hang out with Katie."

"Speaking of whom we should let her in here, I don't want her out there, we all know their going to fight," I said, getting up to open the door, "Katie, you come back here!"

"Thanks," she sighed, coming in and closing the door, "do they fight a lot?"

"Yes, after a while you just learn to come in here when Heather's on the bus," Alex replied, pulling me to him on the couch.

"Okay," Katie looked around, "so what are you guys doing?"

"Planning the Gaskarth and Conners wedding," Zack mumbled, opening up his computer. "You still need to pick the food."

"Where's the list?" I asked him, looking at the table covered in papers.

"Somewhere around here," Zack groaned. "You can help look."

"Nope she can't," Alex said, leaning down to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ew," Jack said, walking into the room, "you two are sick."

"We're in love," I corrected him, rolling my eyes.

"I think it's sweet," Katie said, smiling.

"Hang around 'em long enough and you'll being singing a different tune," Rian replied, smirking.

"New subject," I stated, "how long until we get to the venue?"

"An hour, whatcha wanna do?" Jack asked, sitting on the floor.

"There's gotta be some band playing Call of Duty right now," Alex said, turning on our Xbox, "ah, here we go, We The Kings is going down."

"Katie you might wanna move over here," I said, moving so I was sitting on the floor, far away from the guys, "they hit things when they play."

"Okay," Katie laughed, and moved to sit beside me.

~!~

"You guys!" I yelled over the noise. "You guys!"

"I got it," Katie said, "shut the FUCK up!"

All the guys stopped playing and looked at Katie, who was smirking.

"Bitch," Jack mumbled, smiling.

"We're at the venue, let's go," I said, holding the door open for the guys.

"You couldn't just say that?" Alex asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the bus.

"Nope. C'mon Katie, I'll show you around," I said, pulling Katie backstage while the guys went to do sound check. Heather followed us, looking bored.

"I'm going to go walk around," Heather announced, walking away from Katie and I.

"Bye," I said, leaning against the bar that overlooked the stage.

When the guys got on stage Katie screamed, and started softly singing along with Alex, I smiled, I was so going to get along with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so HUGE author's note. I have a co-write for this story. Her pen name on here is Leah Redmont, and she wrote this chapter. (Awesome chapter, by the way) and I hope you guys love her as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I (Or Leah) use in this story**

**Review! It would mean A LOT to us! :)**

**

* * *

**

Lexi POV

After singing along with Alex for a couple more songs, we decided to take a walk. I secretly hoped we wouldn't bump into Heather, and I had a feeling Katie felt the same way. We were just talking when I saw someone that looked a lot like Heather.

The girl was practically on top of another guy, and it definitely seemed like something Heather would do. I told myself over and over that I was probably just being paranoid, but every step closer to the girl, her features looked more and more like Heather's.

Finally, we were only a couple feet away from her. That was when I was positive it was Heather. I planted my feet on the ground, staring at her with a hateful expression. Katie stopped when I did, waiting patiently and silently.

Katie didn't realize what was going on until Heather pulled away from the intense kiss to look at me. I had a feeling she sensed we were there.

"What the hell, Heather?" I asked with no surprise in my voice. I knew she would hurt Jack at some point.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, scooting away from the guy she was making out with.

"I should be asking you that. How could you do that to Jack?" I asked, crossing my arms.

I didn't understand how one person could be so bitchy.

"I didn't know..." she trailed off, looking down.

"That we would catch you? Well, we did. One boyfriend is enough," I yelled, trying to control myself.

"You have a boyfriend? What's going on?" the guy asked, standing up.

I glared at Heather for a few more seconds before facing the guy to explain.

"What's going on?" he repeated, this time more of a yell.

"Heather already has a boyfriend, but I guess that's not enough for her," I told him, hoping he would punch her in the face for me.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he just closed it and silently walked away. I stepped in front of Heather so she wouldn't go running after him. She didn't say a word. She just stayed where she was and stared at me back.

"In case it wasn't obvious, I'm telling Jack," I smiled. It was a good feeling knowing that I could take her down.

"No, you won't!" she replied, smiling the same menacing smile as me.

"And what makes you think that?" I smirked.

"If you tell Jack that I cheated on him, I'll tell Alex that you've been lying to everyone. I'll tell him you still cut," she answered.

The happiness drained out of my body, making me feel empty. My face turned pale and my eyes went wide.

"How did you know that?" I whispered, looking back to make sure Alex wasn't coming.

Katie looked at me, her eyes bulging. I forgot that she was standing there… And didn't know a thing about my cutting.

"You take forever in the shower, you always hide your wrists, and Jack told me that you used to cut. Who said you ever stopped?" she shrugged, a smile still spread across her face.

"Fuck you," I mumbled, holding back the tears. I turned around and stormed away, Katie at my side the whole time.

"It'll be okay," Katie assured me, rubbing my back. I nodded my head, knowing that it would be somehow.

I saw Alex and the band in the distance. I ran over to them and pulled Alex into a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tighter. I let out a single tear on his shoulder, hoping it would go unnoticed.

We pulled away and he kissed me, ignoring the guys' comments. At first, it made me feel better, but than it just brought back the guilt of lying to him.

Heather walked over to Jack, practically glued to his side the whole walk back to the bus.

She would give me dirty looks every time no one was looking at me.

She should've been happy I wasn't telling Jack, but then again, nothing could make her happy. There was always one more thing she wanted. She was never satisfied.

I laid my head on Alex's shoulder, trying to drift off to sleep so I could forget about everything, but sleeping wasn't an option when you had so much on your mind.

I sighed and wished Jack could've gone out with someone more like Katie. But Jack was Jack, always making stupid decisions, and there was nothing you could do about that.

"I got another bra on stage today!" Jack yelled, jumping from his bunk to the couch, inches away from my head.

"Great," I mumbled.

"Someone gave you a bra? And you took it?" Heather yelled.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't be," I told him, hoping Heather heard. Even though there was so much drama, I wish she would know that everyone but Jack hated her.

"Okay!" he yelled, jumping back to the bunk.

She rolled her eyes and stood up to go walk to the front row of the bus, far away from us.

We all had to cover our mouths to not laugh.

Jack, of course, didn't know what was going on and decided to laugh with us, without covering his mouth. He started laughing so loudly that he fell on his side and rolled off the top bunk, landing with a thud on the ground.

We all turned around quickly, hoping he was okay. He jumped up, still laughing like crazy. We decided to ignore him as he ran across the bus to go sit with Heather.

"How could Heather not leave by now?" Rian mumbled.

"I know, I'm starting to get pissed off! Jack's never had a girlfriend this long!" Alex agreed, keeping his voice down.

"I'm gonna go to my bunk. I'm tired," I yawned, kissing Alex once more before climbing over him and stumbling to my Alex's bunk.

"Are you okay?" someone whispered from behind me. I assumed it was Katie so I nodded, even though I was far from okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is written by me (paranorma-alchemy) but Leah Redmont will write the next one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Reviews mean the world to us!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

I sat on the couch, staring blank-faced at the wall across from me. The Heather incident happened a few days ago, and every since then I had been slightly depressed. Mostly, it was because I was mad at Heather for blackmailing me, but I was also mad at myself for letting her put me in this position.

"What's wrong babe?" Alex asked me, laying down on the couch and laying his head on my lap.

"Nothing," I replied, moving his bangs out of his eyes, "just getting homesick."

"I am too, I hate this part of tour," Alex said, playing with my fingers, "but I have an idea to fix that."

"And what would that be?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"We're stuck in this town for the rest of night, wanna go on a date?" Alex grinned.

"With someone else right?" Alex's face fell, and I rolled my eyes, "joking babe, I would love to go on a date with you."

"Then go get changed," Alex said, getting off of me.

"How should I dress?" I inquired, opening up my suitcase and starting to dig through my clothes.

"Sexy," Alex replied, then blushed, "sorry."

"It's fine," I muttered, pulling out a pair dark-wash demin skinny jeans, and strapless blue tube top that had rhinestones under the bust line. I went into the bathroom to change, and I straightened my hair for the occasion.

When I walked out of the bathroom Alex had changed into black skinny jeans, a blue button-down shirt, and his grey beanie.

He pulled me into a hug when he saw me and I pressed my face into his neck.

"Ready?" Alex mumbled, pulling away from me and intertwining my hand with his.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "we're leaving you guys!"

"Have fun!" Rian called back, "and I'll make sure Jack doesn't get drunk."

"Thanks!" I shouted, then pulled Alex off of the bus.

Alex didn't lead me to the car, like I thought he was going to, instead we starting walking down the street, I wrapped my arm around his waist, and he wrapped his around my shoulder.

"So where are we going?" I asked him, curious.

"Someone's inpatient," he sighed, "we'll be there in a minute."

I squinted my eyes, trying to see what he was talking about, and Alex started laughing at me.

"What?" I asked him, trying not to get annoyed.

"Look up," he replied, pointing to a sign that said, "Boardwalk". Looking past the sign I saw a wooden deck that had little game stands set up, like Ring Toss and several other carnival games like that.

"Alex," I gushed, hugging him, "thank you."

"I knew you always wanted to go one of these," Alex replied, "now c'mon!" Then he started running down the boardwalk, stopping at game that had a basketball hoop.

"Sweetie, I love you, but your not Zack," I said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Please," he scoffed, I can do this."

~!~

"This game fucking sucks," Alex grumbled, pulling me away from another game stand.

"Babe, I love you, but can we go for a walk on the beach?" I asked him, staring at the soft, white sand and aquamarine water.

"Sounds like a ton of fun, I'll race you," Alex winked, then jumped off of the pier and started running to the water's edge.

I didn't run, because I was wearing heels, but once I hit the sand I chucked them off and joined him the water.

Alex and I walked into the water hand-in-hand, and we stopped when the water was up to our knees.

"Thanks for today," I whispered, laying my head on Alex's chest.

"No problem, I'd do anything to see you smile," Alex replied, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well that was accomplished," I mumbled, pushing up on my toes to kiss him. Alex moved his lips with mine and pulled me tighter against him. I moved my hands into his hair, tugging on it slightly. Alex ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, twisting our tongues together. Eventually I had to pull back for air, but Alex continued kissing me down my neck and back up to my ear, I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning. "Alex," I gasped, "people are looking."

He pulled away from me to look around the beach, "well hello strangers," he called, waving to them.

I laughed then grabbed his hand, "c'mon Alex, we gotta go, it's super dark out."

"Okay," he agreed, "so thanks for coming tonight."

"Well it wasn't hard to pass up," I replied, grabbing my heels from the sand and slipping them back on my feet. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Alex whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist. "So are you okay? The last few days you've been distant."

"Yeah it's Heather," I grumbled, "I just want her to go."

"We all do, baby, but just stick it out a little while longer, Jack can't be that crazy for her," Alex replied, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged, "I wish life was perfect, then Jack would be dating Katie." And I wouldn't be cutting, I added in my mind.

"Well we have each other, that's something," Alex said, holding up our hands to prove his point.

"Very true," I agreed, then I saw the bus. "Hey Alex, I'll race you," then I took off for the bus.

Alex caught to me quickly, because I was in my heels, and he picked me up bridal-style, jogging the rest of the way to the bus.

I banged on the door and Rian let us in, looking proud of himself.

"What?" I asked him, looking around the bus.

"Everyone is sober," he replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"Night Ri," Alex said, brushing past him and setting me down in our bunk. I moved over so Alex could get in, then I rifled around our bed looking for some basketball shorts. I stripped off my clothes and slipped the shorts on, then got under the covers. Alex followed my example, stripping down to his boxers, and when he laid down I rested my head on his chest.

"Love ya," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Night babe, love ya, too," Alex whispered, then kissed my temple. I fell asleep soon after that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay Leah Redmont wrote this chapter, and it IS amazing! I hope you guys love it as much as I do! :)**

**Disclaimer: I nor Leah own All Time Low or any other name brand we use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

Lexi POV

"I hate you guys!" Jack yelled, running into the kitchen.

"We hate you, too," we called back. Alex, Zack, Rian, and I had sent Jack away to watch Hannah Montana, hoping it would distract him for a while so we could eat breakfast in peace. Apparently, that was too much to ask for.

"No, seriously," he whined.

"I'm dead serious, I hate you," Alex laughed, trying to keep a straight face. No one could keep a straight face when Jack was pouting.

"Okay, why do you hate us?" I asked, just so he could tell us and leave. But it wasn't that simple.

"You put an old episode on. I've already seen it," he explained. The whole room erupted into laughter. Alex and Rian fell out of their chairs.

"Go away, Jack," I yelled once the laughter died down.

"No," he refused, crossing his arms.

"I put a new episode on," I lied. It was a lame excise, but it was all I could think of.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, running into the other room.

"Wow, that kid is stupid. Why is he in the band again?" I asked.

"Good question," Zack replied, the rest of them nodding their heads in agreement.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Interview with Buzznet. That's in an hour, then we'll just hang out," Rian answered.

"Are you and Katie going?" Alex asked.

"I'm probably not going. I don't think Heather or Katie will go," I said, getting up to go get dressed.

"Okay, ask them," Alex said, leaving the room.

I sighed and walked over to where Katie and Jack were sitting. Katie was listening to her iPod and Jack was watching Hannah Montana.

Katie took out her headphones when she saw me, turning off her iPod. She opened her mouth to talk, but Jack slapped his hand in front of her mouth. I pulled it away, letting her talk.

"Hey," she greeted me casually, as if Jack wasn't a freak.

"Hey, Alex wants to know if you're going to the interview," I replied, sitting in between the two of them.

"Are you staying here?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess," I shrugged.

"Alright, I guess I'll stay," she decided.

"Okay, I'll go tell Alex," I said, jumping off the couch. I bumped into Alex on my way to find him.

"Hey, Katie and I are staying here," I told him.

"And Heather?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I can't find her. She's probably still asleep," I mumbled, searching again.

"Okay, it's fine, we'll just assume she's not going," he said,

I nodded and wandered back to the couch with Jack and Katie.

~!~

"Bye," I waved to everyone.

"Bye," they called back.

"Have you seen Heather?" I asked once they left.

"She's still sleeping," she explained, looking towards her bunk.

"That's what I thought," I muttered, changing the channel.

"Speaking of Heather, are you still..?" she trailed off.

"No, I promise I don't," I lied.

She looked down for a few minutes and then leaned over and pulled the sleeves of my hoodie up, revealing scars all the way up to my elbow.

"Those are old, right?" she asked, though she probably knew the answer would be a lie.

I didn't answer. She would hear the tears building up in my voice, and I didn't want that to happen.

"Alright, well I'm going now," she said, getting up from the couch. I sighed and stood up, walking to my room to get my razor.

I went outside to the back of the bus so no one would see me. At first, I just stood there, thinking. Then, I started to cut. I paid more attention than usual, and I was really careful not to go too deep.

I heard laughing and yelling, which meant the guys were back. I wiped the blood on the back of the bus, but it didn't get it off much. I threw my razor under the bus and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

I walked back nervously, hoping they wouldn't notice. Alex saw me and pulled me in for a hug. He took my hand out of my pocket and held it. He didn't notice the walk back to the bus, so I felt a little better.

When I let go, he looked down at his hands. Blood covered his fingers. He looked back at me, and then my bloody wrists.

"Why?" he yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. **  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**I (paranorama-alchemy) wrote this one. And I swear it made me tear up. Gah, I hate sad things.**

**Disclaimer: I nor Leah own All Time Low or any other name brand we use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"What's going on?" Rian asked, sticking his head outside the bus window, then he saw my wrists, "oh."

"Rian, leave us alone!" Alex yelled, walking away from the bus, I ran after him.

"Alex," I started, but I didn't know what to say, he had caught me and I had no clue how to make it up to him.

"Why?" He repeated, looking crushed, "why? I trust you to tell me the truth and you lie! God, Lexi, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Because I need something that makes me feel good!" I shot back, starting to get angry.

"You don't need to cut to make that happen! You have me! You have the guys, there are therapists, God, are you stupid?"

"No, and Alex you don't know! Have you been raped? Didn't think so!" I shouted, tears springing into my eyes.

"I trusted you," Alex mumbled, "every time I asked you, I trusted your answer. What else have you lied about?"

"Nothing!" I screamed, "you can trust me!"

"No I can't," Alex replied, "I gave you a chance and you wasted it. We're done."

"I sorry, what did you just say?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chest.

"You heard me, we're done, broken up, not getting married," Alex answered, "I can't even look at you," then he turned around and starting walking toward the main stage, taking my heart with him.

I ran onto the bus, where everyone was waiting for me, teary-eyed.

"Go ahead, yell at me!" I shouted at them. Jack stared at me, then ran off of the bus, with Katie running after him. Zack and Rian stayed on the bus, neither of them talking to me, and Heather was smirking at me. "Bitch," I spat at her, then walked off of the bus.

I wasn't sure where I was going, I just needed to get air and think.

I mean what's so wrong with cutting? Yes, it's wrong and dangerous, but I needed something that made me feel, and therapists don't do that. They just give you some pill that makes you feel like crap.

Then Alex breaking us up, why on earth would he do that? I know he still loves me, and I still love him, and I know we can work it out. I wish he would hear me out, instead of overreacting, like he normally does.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see Kevin Bard, lead singer of Stereo Skyline, staring at me.

"Do I look fine?" I sniffed, trying to smile at him.

"No," he replied, sitting down next to me, "wanna talk about it?"

"It's just I fucked up and Alex and I broke up," I whispered, and more tears started to spill out of my eyes.

"Hey, stop that," Kevin said, pulling me into a hug. I laid my head on his shoulder and started to cry my eyes out, grateful someone was here for me.

"Why did you break up?" Kevin asked, rubbing my back.

"I lied to him about cutting and he found out," I mumbled, pulling away from his hug.

"Cutting?" Kevin asked, then he saw my wrist, that was covered in dry blood, "oh."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I'm really messed up, this is the only thing that helps."

"I'm sorry," Kevin whispered, "I know that doesn't help, but I am."

"Nice to know someone cares," I said, looking into his eyes.

Kevin smiled softly at me and I moved closer to him, Kevin closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine.

"Was that okay?" He mumbled, grabbing my hand. I nodded and pressed my lips against his, harder this time. I got into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his around my waist.

I heard the door open and Kevin pushed me off of his lap, but then I saw who was standing in the doorway, Alex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Leah Redmont wrote this one, and I'll write the next. I have to admit, even though this chapter is sad, I'm in love with it. THANK YOU LEAH! **

**Disclaimer: I nor Leah own All Time Low (even though we wish we did, LOL) or any other name brand we use in this story**

**Review!**

* * *

Lexi POV

Alex looked at me, with disgust spread across his face. I couldn't stand to watch him look at me like that. I opened my mouth to speak, but he walked out of the room before I could say anything.

"I should go," Kevin mumbled awkwardly, standing up. I shook my head and ran after Alex. I shoved past everyone, ignoring all the questions and confusion.

I ran for a while, even when my legs felt like they were about to fall off. Every time I slowed down, I reminded myself that it was for Alex. That kept me on high energy for a couple miles.

He wasn't anywhere to be found, but I was determined to talk to him. I stumbled across the sidewalk, eventually falling. I wiped the blood from my scabbed knees and let the tears flow.

I was going to wait until I stopped crying before I headed back, but that could be hours. I was just about to stand up when Zack came running towards me.

"Lexi, what the hell were you thinking? You can't just run off like that!" he yelled, offering my a hand. I took it and pulled myself up from the sidewalk, looking down.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, following him back to where everybody was.

"Why did you leave anyway?" he asked.

"I was trying to find Alex. I messed up again," I sighed.

"What do you mean you messed up again?" he asked.

"I kissed Kevin Bard," I said in a small voice.

He didn't say anything. His facial expression didn't even change. He just stared ahead, probably thinking.

And I was preparing for the worst. Who knows what anyone would think?

"He'll be fine," Zack finally said.

"What?" I asked, kind of confused.

"Alex. He's used to this, so you really don't need to worry about not finding him. This happens all the time," he explained.

"This has happened before?" I asked.

"Tons of times. Girls only want to go out with him for the fame and the money. He falls for it too much and takes it pretty hard," he said.

"But I'm not dating him for the fame. I love him," I whispered, more tears on their way.

"I know you're not, Lexi, we all know that. You're like my sister, you're not like those girls Alex dated. I know you didn't mean to hurt him," he reassured me.

"Thanks," I whispered, hugging him from the side.

"Hey, you know I'm always here for you," he told me.

"I know," I smiled. At least I had someone while I went through all of this. And Zack was probably right. Alex would be okay.

I took that thought and I held on to it for the rest of the night.

~!~

I woke up to the sound of arguing. I rolled over, not wanting to wake up just yet. It was hard to fall back asleep. I was so used to snuggling up against Alex, and I felt empty without him.

The yelling also made it impossible to drift off to sleep. Through all the loud and angry voices, I somehow heard Alex's. I wasn't sure if I was just imagining things, but it sounded very real to me.  
I opened my eyes and searched the room for Alex's familiar face. There he was, sitting on the couch with the rest of the band. He looked stressed out, and I would imagine he was. Everybody in the room was yelling at him.

There were too many voices to hear exactly what they were yelling about, but I definitely heard my name mentioned more than once.

"What she did to me really hurt me! And I still love her, but I can't trust her anymore!" he yelled, finally. The room went silent.

"I love you, too, Alex," I whispered. It must have been louder than I thought because all heads turned in my direction.

Alex quickly looked away, and I sat up slowly. Everyone was staring at me, making it kind of awkward. No one seemed to notice but me, so I just got out of bed and sat down on an empty spot on the couch.

"I know you probably hate me right now, but I'm sorry. I know you're probably never going to go out with me again, but I love you and I always will," I said quietly, looking at Alex.

"That's not true, I don't hate you. About the dating thing, I'm not sure it's ever going to be the same between us," he replied, still not looking at me.

"I know it's not, but why can't we try?" I begged.

"You lied to me. And maybe it's not a big deal to you, but it is to me," he yelled, not bothering to hide the pain in his voice.

I didn't even know what to say. He was right. I didn't even realize what I had done. I nodded my head, even though he wouldn't notice. He was looking out the window.  
I sighed and ran off the bus. I think they knew that I wanted to be alone, because no one followed me.

I ended up sitting out there all day. When it started to get dark out, Alex walked outside.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

"About what?" I asked.

"About us," he answered, looking up at the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I (paranorama-alchemy) wrote this one. I almost teared up writing it, LOL.**

**Anyway, I'm going to go bug Leah Redmont (my co-writer for this story) and tell her to start the next chapter. Hopefully she will!**

**Disclaimer: I nor Leah own All Time Low or any other name brand we use for in this story**

**Review!**

* * *

Lexi POV

Alex and I sat on a wooden bench that was nearby the tour bus. Neither of us we sitting next to each other, and the space in between us was killing me. Alex cleared his throat and I looked at him.

"Talk," I whispered, knowing Alex wanted to start the conversation.

Alex shook his head, his bangs falling into his eyes, "I don't know what to do. I love you, but I can't trust you. I want to trust you, but I'm afraid your going to do it again."

"The kiss didn't mean anything," I whispered, "I was mad at you for breaking us up, so I found Kevin, and I just stopped thinking."

"Yeah, which is why I can't trust you," Alex replied, "if we fight again, are you going to start cutting? Or, are you going to find some guy to hook up with? I don't wanna think like that."

I sighed, "Alex, you can trust me. I'll work on the cutting thing, and I will never, ever, cheat on you. I love you, I would never do that."

"But you did," he stated. "I want to believe you, but that requires trust. You want my trust, earn it back."

"Okay," I agreed, "I will."

"Okay," he sighed, "so, now what do we do?"

"I don't know," I confessed, "what do you want to do?"

"I can't date you right now," Alex replied, "I just can't. So, friends?"

"Yeah," I answered, "friends."

"Alright," he said, standing up, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Me too," I stood up and started walking back toward the bus.

"Um, Lexi," Alex said, "can you not sleep on the bus?"

"Fine. I'll sleep on Hey Monday's bus," I grumbled, starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Night!" Alex called after me. I didn't say anything back to him.

As I was walking toward the tour bus the word, "friends," kept swirling around my brain. I didn't want us to be friends, I wanted to be back together with him. But, for that to happen, he needed to trust me again. I wasn't sure how I was going to earn his trust back, but I knew somehow I would.

When I reached the bus, tears were spilling down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away, I just knocked on the door.

"Hey," Cassadee greeted me, opening the door, "what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep here?" I asked her, praying she said yes.

"Yeah, totally," she replied, holding the door open for me.

I stepped inside the bus and smiled, everyone was sitting on the couch in the front lounge, watching some movie.

"Guys!" Cassadee yelled, getting their attention, "Lexi's going to sleep here."

"Cool," they replied, turning their attention back to the T.V.

"Do you wanna talk?" Cassadee asked me, lowering her voice.

"No," I shook my head, "I just wanna sleep."

"Okay," she replied, "take Jersey's bunk, it's the cleanest."

"Thanks Cass," I mumbled, pulling her into a hug.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" She asked, patting my back.

"Yeah," I answered, pulling away from her, "maybe tomorrow."

"Okay," she replied, "night."

"Night Cass," I whispered, hopping into Jersey's bunk and tightly shutting the curtain.

I curled up on my side, wishing Alex's arms were around me.

I'm so stupid, I thought. I had it all, and I had to fuck it up by cutting and kissing Kevin. Well, as of tomorrow, I'm going to stop cutting. Maybe that will earn Alex's trust back.

It wasn't long after that, I fell asleep, wondering what Alex was doing right now.

* * *

Alex POV

When I entered the bus everyone was sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"What?" I asked them, trying to hold back my tears.

"What happened?" Zack practically screamed me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "we're going to be friends. When she proves to me that I can trust her again, we'll get back together."

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered, "this sucks."

"What do I do with the wedding stuff?" Zack asked, hesitantly.

"Keep it," I mumbled, "hopefully we'll need it."

"Are you okay?" Rian asked me, speaking softly.

"Honestly, no," I confessed, "but I'm going to smile and pretend everything is okay."

"Alright," Jack said, "do you wanna talk?"

"No, I'm going to bed," I answered, starting to walk toward my bunk, "night."

"Night," the guys called, then I heard them starting to whisper.

I sighed and grabbed my iPhone, grimacing when I saw my screensaver. It was Lexi and I, kissing, the day we got engaged. Jack had taken the picture for us.

Shaking my head I put my headphones in my ears and put the music on shuffle. I curled up on the pillow, sighing, when I realized it smelled like Lexi and her favorite perfume.

I closed my eyes, praying that Lexi finds a way to fix this mess, I really needed her back. I wanted to be able kiss her, and hold her, and sleep with her again.

I groaned and rolled over, realizing that without Lexi in my arms, I wasn't going to be able to get much sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I wrote this one, but Leah Redmont will write the next TWO because I (paranorama-alchemy) started school today, so my updates would be slower. They should be written very soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Alex POV

I groaned and rolled over in my bunk, realizing I had only gotten four hours of sleep. Shaking my bangs out of my eyes I got up and walked into the front lounge.

"Hey," Jack whispered, "you and I are the only ones up."

"Okay," I replied, and flopped onto the couch next to him.

"What are you going to do today?" Jack asked me, sounding hopeful.

"We have a set, then I'm going to chill out here," I answered, shrugging.

"No, your not," Jack grumbled, grabbing my arm and forcing me off of the couch, "go talk to Lexi."

"No," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Alex," Jack sighed, "you're miserable without her. And you've only been broken up for two days. That means you love her, so go get back together with her."

"It's not that easy Jack," I replied, "I mean, she has to know what she did was wrong."

"She knows!" Jack yelled, "and I'm one hundred percent sure she won't cut anymore, now that she knows how you feel about it, she will stop. And about the whole cheating thing, well, you know she won't do that again."

"That's true," I agreed, "you really think she'll stop cutting?"

"For you," Jack looked me dead in the eyes, "yes."

"Then I'll see you later," I said, running off of the bus.

I didn't care that I was only wearing my boxers, the only thing I cared about was getting Lexi back, which I was going to do. Right now.

* * *

Lexi POV

"Hey," I said, sitting on the couch in between Jersey and Alex Lipshaw.

"How are you feeling?" Jersey asked, slightly smiling at me.

"Like crap," I replied, "but I'm going to pretend I'm okay."

"Good for you," Cassadee said, entering the lounge and sitting at the kitchen table, "do you think you two will get back together?"

My breath hitched, "I don't know."

"Okay," Alex Lipsaw said, patting my knee, "let's talk about something else."

"Yes," I agreed, closing my eyes and leaning into the couch cushions. I heard someone knock on the door and I sat up, trying to see who it was.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked, stopping in the middle of the room.

"You're already inside," Cassadee replied, giggling.

"Yeah," Alex said, scratching the back of his head (a sign that he was nervous), "can I talk to you, Lexi?"

I looked around the room and everyone nodded at me in encouragement, so I got up and followed Alex off of the bus.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Alex smiled sadly at me, "I'm done being mad. I miss you, a lot."

"I miss you, too," I whispered, and Alex grabbed my hands. "I swear that I'm going to stop cutting and I won't ever cheat-" I was cut off by Alex pressing his lips to mine.

"I know," he said, "and I'll help you."

I smiled and I felt tears fill my eyes, and Alex pulled me into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too," I replied, and I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him again.

When Alex pulled away from me, he grabbed my hand and starting pulling to All Time Low's bus.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, running into the front lounge.

"Lexi!" They all shouted, and pulled me into a hug.

"See, I knew it would work out," Jack stated, kissing my cheeks.

"So, does this mean I'm a wedding planner again?" Zack asked, slightly complaining.

"Yes," I replied, "and we need to start really soon."

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled, then disappeared into the back lounge to get the wedding book.

"Lexi!" Katie yelled, bouncing into the lounge, "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" I shouted, pulling her into a hug.

"Your back for good, right?" She asked, looking between Alex and I.

"Yes, she is," Alex answered, squeezing my shoulder.

"Awesome!" Katie yelled, giving me a high-five, "it's nice to have you back."

"Good to be back," I replied, sitting on the couch. "So, I have a question," I looked at Rian, Alex, and Katie. Jack had disappeared into his bunk, so I lowered my voice, "is Heather still here?"

"Yes," Katie groaned, "and she's more bitchy as the days go on."

"Ugh," I huffed, "she better leave soon."

"Hopefully," Katie replied, looking at Jack's bunk, "he deserves better."

"Yes, he does," I agreed, and I saw Katie's cheeks grow pink.

I smiled and laid my head on Alex's shoulder, grateful I had him back. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked me, standing in front of the couch and arching her eyebrow at me.

Well, I thought, there goes my good mood. **  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Leah Redmont wrote this one, and I must say, it rocks! She's also writing the next one, which will be up later today!**

**Disclaimer: I nor Leah own All Time Low or the name brands we use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"Alex and I are back together," I told her. I couldn't help from smiling as I took his hand, even though I hated Heather with a passion.

"So you're back for good?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I nodded.

"Great," she grumbled, walking out of the room. Jack ran after her.

"Why are they still together?" I groaned, following the others to the back lounge.

"Jack's too stupid to notice what a bitch she is and the rest of us are too lazy to break them up," Rian explained.

"I'm not lazy, I just don't do stuff," Alex replied, flopping onto the couch. I did the same and took a seat next to him, waiting for the others to come join us.

"Sure you aren't lazy," Zack mumbled.

"That's just cold," Alex replied, shaking his head.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"So how's the new album coming?" I asked.

"We're almost finished with the writing and then we'll start recording," Alex stated proudly.

"Awesome. Are you doing it with Hopeless?" I asked.

"No, I think we're doing it with Interscope Records," he said.

I nodded and remembered that Heather would probably be in the recording studio with us the whole time. There was no point in looking forward to something Heather would ruin.I decided that I would talk to Jack later on. Maybe he would realize that there were better people out there, like Katie.

~!~

"Jack, can I talk to you?" I called up to the front of the bus.

"Sure," he yelled back, running to the back lounge.

"It's about Heather," I said, lowering my voice.

He nodded and we both sat down on the couch.

"Do you really like her? I mean, what does she do for you?" I asked. He shrugged and looked down.

"Nothing, I guess," he mumbled.

"Exactly. Jack, I really don't think she's good for you," I told him. Silence.

"So you think I should break up with her," he asked.

"I just think you could find someone better. She's just mean to you," I sighed.I had never seen Jack serious. It was just something that no one knew he had in him. He was always being weird and crazy.

No one knew him in any other way.

"I think you're right," he nodded.

"Really? You'll talk to her?" I asked. I didn't think it would be that easy. Jack is very hard to convince.

"Yeah, I will tonight," he nodded.

"Good," I said.

"Thanks for looking out for me," he smiled.

"Any time," I replied, hugging him tightly.

"Okay, well, I gotta go," he replied, getting up.

I got up to go find the guys. I knew this was something they would want to hear.

I saw Alex talking to Heather outside. What was Alex doing talking to Heather? He looked up at me and said something to Heather. She walked away, brushing past me with a smirk spread across her face.

I couldn't help but wonder what she had done this time, since she was always up to something.

"What was that about?" I asked walking over to Alex.

"Heather was just telling me that she saw you cutting again," he answered angrily.

"What? That's bullshit! I haven't cut one since you caught me, I swear! She's lying," I yelled.

"Lexi, I want to trust you, but I don't know if I can! You've lied about this before! You cheated on me! I just don't know what to think anymore, Lexi, I really don't," he shook his head, standing up from the couch.

"I know I've made a lot of mistakes, but after what happened, I wouldn't do that to you again! Heather had made up lies about all of us. You should know not to believe her," I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry. I want to believe you more than anything, but I can't," he whispered. "I just can't right now."

I nodded and left the room, not bothering to tell him about Heather. He would figure out on his own.

"Screw it," I muttered under my breath, kicking Alex's guitar on the ground. "Screw everything."**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Again Leah Redmont wrote this one, and I'll write the next! I kinda wanna write the new chapter, but I don't know if I can... hmmm... if I get a lot of comments I will, how about that?**

**Disclaimer: I nor Leah own All Time Low or any other name brand we use in this story**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

"I don't want to break up again," Alex sighed, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Me neither. Let's just talk about it," I agreed, satisfied that he wasn't the only one who felt bad about the fight.

"Okay. Let's talk," he said.

"Okay. Trust me about the cutting. I didn't," I started. That was the first thing that needed to be settled.

"I know. It was stupid to trust Heather instead of you. I'm just glad she's leaving," he replied, smiling.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"Jack. He said he was going to talk to her last night, but she left. So I guess he's telling her today," he explained.

"Is she here?" I asked, hoping she wasn't.

"Unfortunately, yes," he mumbled.

"Just ignore them," I suggested.

He nodded and took my hand, leading me off the bus. "Where are we going," I asked, following him.

"I don't know, I just need to get out of the bus before things get bad with Jack and Heather," he replied, laughing.

"Good choice. So, are we good?" I asked. He stopped walking for a second and looked at me. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" he smiled.

I took his hand and intertwined my fingers with his, tugging on his hand. I pulled him forward, walking along the sidewalk.

~!~

"We've been walking around for an hour now, we should get back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are," I said, turning around to walk back to where the tour bus was.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Do you think Heather's gone by now?" I asked.

"Maybe, I hope so," he replied.

After a couple more minutes of wandering around, we finally found the bus where it was before. Alex stepped on first, and I followed.

It was surprisingly quiet and empty, not like I imagined it. Heather had probably left for good. I let out a sigh of relief.

Alex sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He went through all the channels until he finally found MTV.

Jack appeared in the doorway, with a look of guilt on his face. "I didn't break up with her yet," he admitted.

"Jack, didn't we give you enough time?" I groaned.

"Whatever," he mumbled, turning around.

"Go do it now!" Alex called.

There was no response. He probably would anyway, so we just continued watching TV.

~!~

It took about three hours before the yelling started. We didn't want to get involved, so we just stayed where we were and listened, waiting for the time when she would leave.

It was difficult to understand most of what they were saying, so we tried to ignore it. That was nearly impossible since Heather really knew how to yell.

"She'll probably leave soon," Alex reassured me, rubbing my back. I nodded and tried one more time to understand the yelling.

After a couple minutes of muffled voices, I gave up.

Finally, Jack stormed into the room. "What happened?" I asked, jumping up.

"I broke up with her," he said quietly.

"And?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"And she didn't take it well," he sighed.

Heather burst into the room behind him, a handful of scraps of paper in her hand. I looked at Alex, and he shrugged.

Alex stood up and walked over to Heather. "What'd you do?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged, smiling.

"Seriously, Heather, just tell us," he sighed.

"Okay, if it's that important," she began, walking slowly towards the door. "I ripped up all the songs you've written for your new album," she finished, stepping off the bus, and leaving a trail of paper scraps behind her.  
**  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wrote this one, sorry if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

I watched Alex's face flush with anger, and he tried to run after Heather, but Rian and Zack held him back, both of their eyes wide.

"That bitch!" Alex screamed, "fuck her!"

"Alex!" I yelled, standing in front of him, "calm down."

Alex's face softened when he saw my expression, and he nodded. Rian and Zack let go of Alex's arms, and I wrapped my arms around Alex's waist.

"Sorry," he mumbled into my hair.

I shrugged, and pulled away from him, "I would've reacted the same way."

"Guys," Rian said, and we all turned out attention to him, "what are we going to do now? We're getting off of tour in two weeks, then we have a month off, and then we record. And during the month off is Lexi's wedding, so can someone tell me when we're going to re-write the songs?"

"Um," Jack muttered, "does anyone remember all of the songs?"

"We had over fifty options," Zack mumbled, "I can remember ten."

"Me too," Alex confessed, rubbing his face. "So, now what do we do?"

I sighed, "your going to write. I'll go tell Matt that you guys can't do any interviews or anything," I started to walk toward the bus door.

"Uh, babe?" Alex said, and I looked at him, "we have a show today."

"Damn," I whispered, and I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'd like to take this time to say that this is why we make copies of things we write."

"Yes, we know," Jack groaned, "and from now on we will."

"That doesn't help us much now," Zack said, picking up his bass guitar.

"I wish I could help," I grumbled, "I feel so useless right now."

Zack grinned, "you know what will help me?"

I groaned, "fine. I'll go plan."

"Thank you," Zack said, kissing my cheek.

"We really have to go guys," Rian muttered, checking his watch.

"Alright, when we get back we'll work on the songs," Alex replied, looking at the guys.

"Yep," Jack answered, then he walked off the bus, Rian and Zack following after him.

"Have a good show," I mumbled, hugging Alex.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his lips to mine.

"Love ya, too," I replied, pulling away.

"Bye!" Alex called, then ran off the bus, sprinting after the guys.

"I'm still so happy your back," Katie said, walking out of the back lounge, "and that Heather's gone."

"I know," I sighed, "but I can't believe what she did," I said, kicking around some scraps of the guy's songs.

Katie chuckled, "we don't have to worry about that, come see this."

I followed her into the back lounge where her laptop was open on the coffee table, I looked at the screen and smiled, one of the guy's songs was typed into a document, "what is this?"

"Heather was reading over the guy's lyrics, and she complained that she couldn't read Alex's handwriting, so I typed them up that way I wouldn't have to hear her complain," Katie explained, sitting on the couch.

"Katie," I sighed, "you shouldn't of done that. You should've just let her deal with it."

"I'm to nice, I guess," she shrugged, "but anyway, every song is here, so all the guy's have to do is copy them from the computer to paper and they have their songs again."

"That's awesome," I said, "now we don't have to listen to them argue with each other about each line."

"Yeah," Katie sighed, "that would've sucked."

"Mhm," I mumbled, grabbing the wedding book off of the table and starting to flip though it.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Katie asked, slightly blushing.

"Sure," I replied, looking at her, "what's up?"

She took a deep breath, "do you think Jack likes me?"

I broke into a grin, "I think he does, and I think you like him."

Katie blushed harder, "I do. So what should I do?"

I sighed, giving advice about Jack isn't easy, he's to complicated, "well, my advice is to talk him. See if he really does like you, if he does, talk about the idea of you guys dating. But, if your don't like that advice, I'd suggest talking to Alex, being Jack's best friend he might be of more help right now."

"No," she shook her head, "I like your idea. Plus, I'm not ready to tell anyone else that I like Jack yet."

"Okay," I replied, "that's fine. Your secret is safe with me, I won't even tell Alex."

"Good," she breathed, "thanks."

"No problem," I replied, and giving her a smile, I went back to looking over the wedding book.

~!~

"We're back!" Jack yelled, running into the back lounge.

"How was the show?" I asked, getting off of the couch so he could sit beside Katie.

"Awesome," Alex answered, walking in.

"Good," I smiled, hugging him. He was sweaty, but who cares?

"I'm going to go get a shower," he mumbled, kissing my forehead, "after that wanna go out for dinner?"

"Sure," I answered, kissing him once before he left the room. "Where's Rian and Zack?"

"Talking to Hey Monday," Jack answered, "Lexi, is it okay if I talk to Katie? Like, alone?"

I smiled, "yeah," then I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. **  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N at the bottom!**

**I paranorama-alchemy wrote this!**

**

* * *

**Lexi POV

*Two Months Later*

"Wow," Kara breathed, finishing doing my makeup. "You look, wow."

"Thanks," I smiled, silently agreeing with her.

"Are you nervous?" Katie asked me, sitting down in the chair next to mine.

"Yes and no," I replied, "I mean yes, because I'm getting married in two hours, but then no, because I know it'll be fun, and I'm ready for the rest of my life."

"Aw," Kara gushed, "I wish I was with someone."

"Well," I said, "Rian's still single. You two should get back together."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Good," I patted her hand, and I turned back to the mirror.

Even though Alex had Rian, Zack, and Jack as his groomsmen, I had only asked Kara and Katie to be my bridesmaid and maid of honor. They are the only girls who are like sisters to me, and I needed them to be with me today.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked, pounding on the door to my room.

Alex and I are getting married in Essex, England, because that's where he was born, and most of his family is still here. We're getting married in an old church, where his grandparents were married.

"No," Kara laughed, standing against the door, "you're not allowed to see the bride on the day of the wedding!"

"So? Screw tradition!" He replied, and I heard him chuckle.

"I'll handle this," Kara grumbled, stepping into the hallway.

* * *

Kara POV

"What the hell?" I asked Alex, once I closed the door to Lexi's room. "Why are you in boxers! Get your tux on!" I whispered-screamed at him.

"I can't!" He replied, "we tried them on and their all to big."

"Didn't you get them altered?" I inquired.

"Yes," he sighed, "but the label on the tuxes say their for a different wedding."

"What are you going to do?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"I don't know," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, "what should I do?"

I sighed, this boy was so clueless at times, "get Rian to call the tux shop and see if they can get the right ones here, if not," I shrugged, "your getting married in skinny jeans and a t-shirt."

He smiled, "can we just do that and skip calling the shop?"

"No!" I yelled, hitting his shoulder.

"Okay! God, you're a bitch right now," he mumbled starting to walk down the hall.

I rolled my eyes and walked back into Lexi's room, where she and Katie were admiring her wedding dress.

* * *

Lexi POV

"Is everything okay?" I asked Kara, while she was lacing up my wedding dress. She had been quiet ever since she came in from talking with Alex.

"Oh yeah, totally," she replied, "and you're done!" She turned me toward the full length mirror and I gasped. I looked amazing.

My dress was strapless with a corset waist, then starting at my hips, the dress flowed into a full skirt. I guess that's the reason the style of the dress was called "Ball Gown."

I had Kara curl my black hair, then put it into a pony tail. But I kept my bangs to the side, just like normal.

"You're killing me right now," Katie stated, "you look so amazing! Alex is going to die."

"Thanks," I blushed, "I wonder how he looks right now."

* * *

Alex POV

"Alright, thank you, bye." Rian hung up with the rental shop, whom he had been talking to for over an hour.

"So, what's going on?" Zack asked, "please tell me they fixed this mess."

Rian sighed, "no."

"So we're wearing jeans!" Jack yelled, getting excited.

"Yes," Zack replied, "but try to dress nicer. I'll help you."

"What's wrong?" Rian asked me, pulling me to the side. "You don't look good."

"Just thinking," I replied.

"About?" He inquired.

I sighed, "The future, the new stuff happening with the band, Lexi and I, and whishing Daniel was here, right now."

Rian smiled sadly at me, "he is. He's watching you right now, and he's proud of you."

"I hope so," I replied, then I walked away from Rian, starting to get dressed.

* * *

Katie POV

I knocked on the door the guys were using to get ready, and I prayed they were semi-dressed.

"Come in!" Alex yelled, and I walked in the room. All of the guys were sitting around, in skinny jeans and button-up shirts.

I sighed, "no luck with the tuxes?"

"Nope," Jack replied, pecking me on the lips.

I smiled, ever since Jack broke up with Heather we had been dating, and since last month, living together. Sure, he was a handful, but a very sweet guy you just had to love.

"How's Lexi?" Alex asked me, grinning hugely.

"She's fine," I answered, not wanting to give too much away, "you'll see her soon."

"You look really pretty Katie," Jack mumbled, his arm wrapped around my waist.

I blushed, but agreed with him. Kara and I had convinced Lexi, to convince Zack, to let us pick out our own bridesmaids dresses, and after two days of yelling and threatening, Zack gave in.

So, Kara and I had picked out baby blue halter dresses, with a dark blue band under the bust line. With our hair curled and white stilettos, we looked pretty amazing.

An alarm going off brought me out of my thoughts, and I checked my watch. "Guy's, it's time."

"Really?" Alex asked, and his face tuned white.

"Yeah," I said, softly. "Good luck everyone." Then I left the room, but before I closed the door, I saw the guys have a group hug. I smiled, they might be crazy, but you could tell they cared for each other.

* * *

Lexi POV

When Katie walked back into my room she was smiling softly, but I didn't question it.

"Come here!" I held my arms out, and Kara and Katie hugged me, tightly.

"I can't believe it," Kara whispered, "it seems like you just got engaged."

"I know," replied, and I felt tears spring into my eyes.

"None of that," Katie said, pulling away from me, "you can't cry."

"But you're tearing up too!" I yelled at her, laughing.

"It's okay Katie," Kara said, "I am too."

"Okay," I shouted, "no crying."

"Got it!" Katie yelled, then looked at the door to my room, "ready?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "you guys?"

"Yep," Kara replied, taking Katie's and mine arms and pulling us to the doors that led to the church.

Jack, Zack, and Rian, along with my parents, were waiting there, and the guys smiled when they saw me.

"You look sexy," Jack stated, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I mumbled, then I looked at the guys. "Why are you in jeans?"

Everyone, excluding my parents (who weren't happy about the wedding, they say Alex and I are, "too young for marriage," yeah right.) laughed.

"You don't want to know," Zack said, in between chuckles.

I pursed my lips, "you're probably right."

Everyone smiled, then the music started to play. We all gathered into a group hug, and everyone gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Then the doors opened, and Kara and Rian started to walk down the isle, with Jack, Katie, and Zack following after them. As they made it to the alter, my parents started to walk me down the isle.

Once I saw Alex, I didn't care that he was wearing skinny jeans and blue button-up shirt, I just saw him and no one else.

~!~

"Do you, Alexander Gaskarth, take Lexi Conners to be your wife, in sickness and in heath, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked Alex.

"I do," Alex whispered, squeezing my hands.

"And do you Lexi Conners, take Alexander Gaskarth to be your husband, in sickness and in heath, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me.

I had to blink back tears, but I managed to whisper, "yes."

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said.

Alex didn't need to be told twice, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine, gently but hard at the same time.

When we pulled away everyone started clapping, and I took a deep breath. This was the official start of Alex's and my life together. Let the ride begin.

* * *

**Ta Da! It's over! (I'll start the sequel later today!)**

**Oh, and sorry if you didn't like the POV switches. I did, but hey, that's just me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time Low or any other name brand I use in this story**

**Review!**


End file.
